In general, electricity, which is an important necessity in modern life, is required for operating devices such as lights, office equipment such as computers, and various other electric devices such as elevators, etc.
Electricity, as described above, may be generated by hydroelectric power generation using water power, thermal power generation using thermal power, and nuclear power generation using atomic power.
However, as for hydroelectric power generation, since there are large differences in the amount of water, depending on seasons that have a large amount of rainfall such as summer and seasons that have a relatively small amount of rainfall such as spring, fall, or winter, it is difficult to continuously generate electricity, so efficiency of generating electricity is low.
As for thermal power generation, since it is required to continuously burn fossil fuel such as oil or coal, the environment and the atmosphere are contaminated by noxious gases produced in the combustion process.
In particular, the problems with thermal power generation cause global warming due to air pollution, which is considered a major environmental issue.
As for nuclear power generation, the cost for generating electricity compared to the amount of electricity produced is low and environmental contamination can be reduced by decreasing exhaust of carbon dioxide, but civil petitions over concern about contamination due to leakage of radioactivity are ongoing.
In order to solve these problems, environment-friendly power generation facilities have been studied as an alternative measure, and as a representative example, there is solar power generation using solar heat or wind power generation using wind power.
However, according to solar power generation, productivity is low because it is difficult to generate electricity at night or during cloudy days, and the solar collectors of a solar power generation system are expensive, so common homes cannot use them. In particular, in a large city with many apartments there is no space for installing solar collectors for the apartments, so solar power generation systems are rarely installed in large cities in spite of the excellent performance.
Further, as for wind power generation, continuous wind is necessary, so wind power generation systems are usually constructed at the summits of mountains or seaside areas. However, such wind power generation systems are difficult to replace and repair because of their locations at the summits of mountains or seaside areas, so management is not easy. Further, if wind does not continuously blow, there is another problem that it is difficult to stably generate electric energy.
Accordingly, various electricity generation devices using magnets have been proposed and a device that generates electricity by rotating unit coils along a gap between N-pole permanent magnets and S-pole permanent magnets in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0038532 has been proposed. According to this device, a plurality of N-pole permanent magnets and S-pole permanents magnets are symmetrically arranged with a predetermined gap therebetween in a circular magnet assembly stator, and support the center of a rotary member through a bearing on the central shaft vertically disposed in the center of the circular magnet assembly stator; unit coils are positioned in the gap between the N-pole permanent magnet and the S-pole permanent magnets and fixed by the rotary member in the circular magnet assembly stator, and a driving unit is engaged with the end or a central rotary shaft of the rotary member. Accordingly, when the rotary member is rotated by the driving unit, electricity is generated in the unit coils in the gap between the N-pole permanent magnet and the S-pole permanent magnets of the circular magnet assembly stator. Further, wires coming out of the unit coils are connected to the central shaft along the rotary member and the unit coils transmitting electricity to a brush and a rectifier are rotated along the gap between the N-pole permanent magnet and the S-pole permanent magnets, thereby generating electricity.
However, the permanent magnets used in this device have weak magnetic intensity, so the intensity of generated electricity is not high and accordingly efficiency of generating electricity is very low.
Further, since the N-pole permanent magnet and the S-pole permanent magnets are circularly arranged to face each other, electricity productivity is reduced due to low intensity of a magnetic field generated by the permanent magnets and it is required to rotate the unit coils at a high speed in order to increase the electricity productivity.
Further, electricity generation devices using permanent magnets and unit coils in the related art have a configuration in which the permanent magnets are arranged horizontally with respect to the unit coils, so the intensity of electricity generated by the permanent magnets is not large and the performance of generating electricity is very low.
In order to solve these problems, an electricity generation device using neodymium magnets having a helical structure has been proposed in Korean Patent No. 10-1223825. The device includes: a circular rotor having a rotary shaft protruding at the center and having first magnet holders and second magnet holders; a coil 20 disposed around the edge of the rotor; first neodymium magnets fitted in the first magnet holders of the rotor, helically arranged, and having a first pole and a second pole; second neodymium magnets fitted in the second magnet holders of the rotor, helically arranged, and having a third pole and a fourth pole; and a first magnetic field section, a second magnetic field section, and a third magnetic field section defined between the rotary shaft, the first neodymium magnets, and the second neodymium magnets, respectively.
This electricity generation device provides an advantage of being able to increasing efficiency of electricity, but the present invention has been made on the basis of a technological concept that can further increase performance of generating electricity by more effectively generating electricity. Further, according to this electricity generation device, impact resistance or durability except the components for generating electricity are not considered, so a measure is needed against this problem.